Today there are many companies that are providing client-based location tracking solution where the client itself determines location. In one example, a company drives around the globe mapping locations of all Access Points (APs) they can scan or see. This information including the exact location of the APs is stored on a server and when a client running their client software connects to the server, the client reports the APs that it sees to the server and their signal strengths. The server calculates the location of the client based on the client's reported AP measurement information. This use case is becoming particularly important in home networking, transportation industry, etc. By having the client report information to the server, the server itself does not have to talk directly to each AP which is not possible in most cases.